Silent Thrills 2: Not So Restful Dreams
by JollyDoll
Summary: James goes to Silent Hill in search of his dead wife. Spoilers for SH2 and possibly 1,3,4.
1. Well Ahead

**Disclaimer:-** I do not own Silent Hill 2 or the characters. They belong to Konami or however it's spelt. However I do own a copy of the game, I got it for Christmas last year.

**Authors Note:-** Hello and Welcome. Yeah, I'm well aware I haven't completed Silent Thrills. I have my reasons. Reason number 1, I think I screwed something up in Silent Thrills 3 involving the sewers. Reason number 2, I'm pissed off because my damn brother sprayed me with his deodorant. Now I smell like a boy. I shall have my revenge. Reason number 3, I have an idea for a Pyramid Head moment. Onto the story.

* * *

James Sunderland looks into the mirror in the rundown restroom next to the Silent Hill Observation Deck. In the mirror he stares at his nose, on the tip is a giant snot. He wipes the snot away with the back of his hand. Quickly looking left and right to be sure no-one is watching, he licks the snot off his hand. James once again looks to the mirror. To his horror another snot is on the tip of his nose. "Mary.....Why must you torment me? Are you here just to torment me?" James screams at the reflection. He turns and leaves the restroom.  
  
James walks over to a wall on the Observation Deck and looks over the lake. From out of nowhere a voice starts talking.  
  
In my restless dreams, I see that town.  
Silent Hill.  
You promised you'd take me there again someday,  
But you never did.  
Well I'm alone there now...  
In our 'special place'...  
Seriously pissed off...  
Waiting for you...  
So get your fat ass moving...  
  
Whether James heard the voice or not is debateable. He just carries on looking at the calm lake. Within a few minutes James starts talking to himself. "I got a letter. The name on the envelope said 'Mary'....my wife's name." James sighs and continues to look at the lake. "It's ridiculous, couldn't possibly be true. Why would some moron send a letter to a dead person?" James furiously scratches his head. "Damn lice. Back to Mary. There was a struggle, but she eventually died. I checked the pulse myself. Defiantly dead, no doubt about that. So why am I here? I guess to finish the job."  
  
James started to walk towards his car. He gets in and starts the engine. He reverses the car knocking down the wall and starts driving towards the tunnel, when he hits the fence blocking the way through the tunnel. James honks the horn for a few minutes, before noticing the fence. "A fence. Why is that fence blocking the tunnel? Screw you Mary, I'm going home." James reverses the car again and hits something else. James gets out of the car and turns around to see a wall that he can not see the top of.  
  
James looks blankly at the wall for a few minutes. "I could have sworn that wall wasn't there when I arrived. Well guess I'm going to see Mary." James grabs the map of Silent Hill from his car and plans the route into the town. He soon finds a long white squiggle that leads to a white blob, then another white squiggle that leads to Sanders Street. He starts heading in the direction of the steps when he hears a loud explosion behind. He slowly turns around to find his car engulfed in a ball of flames. "Now that's just great. How the hell will I get home now?" James heads down the steps.  
  
After walking on the nature trail for a while, James finds a well. With caution James approaches the well. "It was only a movie." James tells himself as he looks down. In the well he sees a red square. He continues to look at the square when out of the corner of his eye a pair of hands appears on the side of the well. Screaming like a girl, James backs away from the well. James stares in horror as a wet man pulls himself out of the well and falls to the ground next to it. A few seconds later a dry cat jumps out of the well. The man is wearing a brown jacket and bellbottom jeans.  
  
The man slowly stands up and looks at James, while the cat climbs onto the man's shoulder. "I'm Harry Mason." Harry says then points to the cat. "This is my cat, Satan. You look like shit." Harry tells James. James smells something coming from the direction of Harry. "The name is James. James Sunderland. You sir, smell like shit." Harry shrugs and starts rubbing Satan behind the ear. "You would too, if you had just been running through sewage. Don't go in the sewers. There are green aliens that probe you down there. Why would there be a well in an amusement park?"  
  
"Well this is a forest, not an amusement park. I believe there is an amusement park on the other side of the lake." James tells Harry. Harry slaps his forehead. "I took another wrong turn." Harry starts to climb back in the well, but turns back to James. "Tell me, have you seen a little girl around here? Short, black hair. Just turned seven about six years ago." James thinks for a moment and then shakes his head. "No, sorry I haven't. Wouldn't she be thirteen if she was seven six years again?" James asks. Within a few seconds Harry's face turns from hopeful to disappointed, from disappointed to furious. "Cheryl is seven years old. Don't tell me how old my daughter is, you....you..." Before Harry can finish his insult he falls down the well. With a shrug, James carries on towards the white blob on the map.  
  
James skips along the nature trail, humming happily to himself when he comes to a large metal gate. He opens the gates and begins skipping again, ignoring all the gravestones. As he is happily skipping, he trips over something next to one of the gravestones. He falls flat on the ground and gets a load of dry grass in his mouth. He rolls onto his back, sits up and spits out the dry grass. "I....I'm....I'm sorry." A voice near him says. James looks up to see a girl. James stands up and sees that the graves for the first time. "So you should be. It's your fault anyway. Is this the right way to Silent Hill. I'm kinda lost."  
  
"Lost?" The girl says. "Are you stupid? There is only one path to Silent Hill. You can't miss it, even in this fog." James nods his head. "Thanks." He turns away from the girl and starts walking away. "But...." The girl says James turns to look at her. "I think you should stay away. There is something wrong with that town and it smells bad. There's this evil little girl." James nods his head again and turns to leave again. "I'm not lying." The girl screams at James. With a girly scream James runs away from the girl. As he reaches the gate at the other side of the cemetery he hears the girl shouting something about her Mama.  
  
After running for a while James comes across a log with a chainsaw stuck in it. He pulls the chainsaw out of the log. "If I should see that strange girl again, I will be able to defend myself." James tells the log. James starts up the chainsaw and starts skipping happily again. He skips along until he eventually arrives in town. Directly across the road, James sees a flower shop. Ignoring the shop, he carries on along Sanders Street until he reaches a corner.  
  
At the corner he sees blood on the road in front of him. "Someone has spilled red paint all over the road." James says to himself. Ahead of him he sees a shadow walking in the distance. It soon disappears in the fog. "That shadow could be Mary." Rather then chasing the shadow, James follows the blood, still thinking it is paint.  
  
The blood soon leads James to a construction site. He hears static coming from an area near what appears to be a tunnel. He walks over to the static sound and finds a radio. Inside the tunnel something starts to stand up. Grabbing a piece of wood with a nail in it, James hits the creature while it sprays acid at him. James steps away from it and drinks a health drink. The creature is now standing up. James goes to attack it again.  
  
Half a dozen health drinks later, the strange creature is dead. "What the hell was that thing? Certainly wasn't Mary. She always won fights against me." James sits on the ground and prods the creature with the piece of wood he killed it with. Deciding it is dead, James leaves the tunnel when the radio starts blasting static again. James pulls the radio from his pocket. A static female voice is heard on the radio.  
  
"Jam....I.......e......  
....s.......avo..........od  
......es.......ng...........e  
........d you k............  
.........sh..........rd"  
  
The radio goes quiet again. "I think I'll keep it. A broken radio is always useful for something. Just like paperclips." James puts the radio back in his pocket and head back towards the road. Once back on the road, he notices more of the strange creature. "Oh shit. Just my luck. It must be insane looking creatures day."

* * *

**Authors Note:-** I did not make a Ring reference. No, Harry wasn't lost for six years in those sewers. He just so happened to have forgotten about the whole Silent Hill incident. 


	2. Streets of East South Vale

**

* * *

Author Not:** I feel like a pile of shit. So to cheer meself up, I thought I'd write another chapter of Silent Thrills 2: Not So Restful Dream. Did I mention I feel so damn ill? I also intend to fix up the first chapter. That's what I get for staying up too late and getting up too early. Oh yeah, can't think what to do with Silent Thrills again.

* * *

James starts heading towards Katz Street with his plank of wood with a nail equipped. Sure he could have done the logical thing and had the chainsaw equipped, but our James loves a challenge. Even a challenge that could more then likely kill him. So James skips towards Katz Street while humming the theme to Monty Python, since he does not know the Mission Impossible theme. So James skips happily, every so often beating the strange creatures that he has named Monster Trapped in Coat. He has named them this despite the fact a tag on all of them say they are Patient Demons.

In mid skip, he suddenly stops, turns and begins skipping down Neely Street. As he is skipping he comes across another Monster Trapped in Coat. Now James, believe it or not, is a rather patient fellow. Sure there was that one time when Mary coughed in his face. He lost it that day. He had to resist the urge to start up a 'pillow fight'. Anyhow James is a rather patient fellow and right now he is getting quite annoyed with the amount of Monster Trapped in Coats. His only thought is that they are, for sure, breeding machines. He quickly beats the monstrosity down and continues his adventure.

"Right. Side mission. Find the den of the Monster Trapped in Coats and burn baby, burn." James says to himself, followed by him laughing inanely. You see, James has figured that if the King and Queen Monster Trapped in Coat are dead, then the rest will lose the will to live. Meaning they kill themselves. He seems to have forgotten they're monsters, not ants or wasps. Again in mid skip, he suddenly stops, turns and this time heads along Saul Street.

He has now grown tired of skipping. Walking along the street, he soon comes across a trailer. He walks over to the trailer, examines it and then knocks on the door. Not only is our James a rather patient fellow, but he is overly polite. No one answers the door. So James thinking that the person is busy knocks again. The door suddenly bangs opens. It opens a bit too fast and knocks James onto his butt. A fat guy wearing blue shorts, blue and white striped shirt and a cap on his head stumbles out. He has a nervous look in his eyes.

James stands up and brushes the dust off. He looks to the fat guy, then to the trailer, then back to the fat guy. Putting on his most charming smile he speaks to the fat guy. "Good morning sir. Sorry to bother you, but would you mind if I used your toilet. I've been travelling for hours and got lost." James asks. He hasn't been travelling for hours. In fact roughly twenty minutes at the most. Yes, that includes the car journey to the rest area, the walk through the forest and beating the Monster Trapped in Coats. The fat guy rubs his head. "Uh, do what you like. There's a dead guy in there. I swear he was like that when I got here." The fat guy says trying to defend himself, but still looking nervous. The fat guy turns and runs faster then Roadrunner on speed. James just shrugs.

Deciding that he is not going to find Mary, the King and Queen Monster Trapped in Coat and a clean toilet in the trailer, James heads in the same direction as the fat guy. He begins walking back up Neely Street when he comes across a door that is actually unlocked. Deciding this must be where the King and Queen Monster Trapped in Coat must live, James enters the small building.

To his disappointment, he does not find the King or Queen. Just when he decides to leave he notices a message written on the window. The message says 'There was a hole here. It's gone now'. James frowns and ponders what the message could mean. He looks at the message for a good five minutes before a smile slowly appears on his face. If this were a cartoon, a little light bulb would have switched on above James' head.

"They thought they could fool me." James says to the message. "Nope, they were wrong. Evidently they read my mind, knew of my plan and fled." James laughs and shakes his head, clearly amused by the imaginary King and Queen running away. "They certainly underestimated me. Fools they are." James smiles proudly and turns and finds a map. "Clearly dumb as well. They seem to have left a map of where their new location is. The Woodside Apartments. There I shall kill them and look for an umbilical cord. My Dad seems to think they are useful."

**Flashback. Some Years Ago. South Ashfield Heights**

"Son, there are three things in life that will always remain a mystery." Frank Sunderland says as he brings down a red box from one of the shelves. "Number one is women. I just don't get them. I tell you, you're lucky you've got Mary. She is rare type. She is simple." Frank rambles as he places the box on the table in front of James. "Number two, this one doesn't actually apply to you, but I'll tell you anyway. Number two is how the hell does Braintree manage to come up with a complaint every damn day." Frank sits in a nearby chair and sighs.

"Finally number three. Number three is in that red box." Franks says pointing to the box in the middle of the table. James goes to open the box but Frank stops him. "Don't open it. Smells bad." Franks tells him. Now if James was not curious before, he defiantly is now. James looked at the box as if he could see what was in it without opening it. "What's in the box?" James asks while still looking at it.

"Huh?" Frank looks around confused and then remembers he was talking about the box. "Oh...uh....it's an umbilical cord." He finally answers. It is now James' turn to look confused. Why would someone keep an umbilical cord? That was the next question James wanted to ask. So he did. "Why are you keeping an umbilical cord?" He is hoping for a sensible answer. Naturally he does not get one. "Never know when an umbilical cord might come in useful. I got it from room 302. Th..."

Frank is interrupted by a loud knock at the door. "Oh CRAP!" Frank says a little too loudly. "11 Am. That'll be Braintree with his daily complaint. James, you sort out his complaint. Tell him I'm dead." Frank then disappears into another room. James then goes and finds out what Richard Braintree's complaint of the day is.

**Present. Silent Hill. Corpse on Martin Street**

After copying everything from the map in Neely's Bar on his own map, James decided to visit the location where the strange squiggle on the map is. After beating down some more Monster Trapped in Coats, James finally reached the location. There he only finds a rotting corpse resting against a fence. Finding nothing interesting, not even a beef jerky, James turns to leave. "Psst." James hears a noise coming from the general direction of the corpse. He turns to look at the corpse but finds nothing there. He then starts to leave again. "Psst. Key." This time he knew he heard something. He turns around and again finds nothing. Again he starts to leave. This time he feels something hit him in the back. He turns around and sees an arm on the ground. The corpse, missing an arm, is now stood up and looking rather angry. "Key." The corpse moans and then throws a key towards James.

James catches the key and the corpse vanishes. He examines the key and finds a tag saying 'Woodside Gate'. Being the bright spark that he is, James figures that this is the key for gate at Woodside Apartments. So our unlikely hero decides now would be the best time to visit the apartments. Of course if James had been a slightly bit smarter he would have known there was another route. If he had chosen to go to the end of Neely Street he would have found the road was not blocked and that he could follow Nathan Avenue to Rose Water Park. Still our Jimbo likes a challenge, so going through the apartments would be a challenge.

So James is back in a skipping mood and is now skipping along Katz Street towards Woodside Apartments. Every so often, just for fun, he would beat up a Monster Trapper in Coat. He may as well; he is not exactly in a rush to find Mary. Nor to kill the King and Queen Monster Trapped in Coat. Although he is in desperate need to use a toilet. He could go be behind a nearby bush, but he is too paranoid.

So James continues to head towards the apartments. Soon he finds himself there. After beating up some more Monster Trapped in Coats, James stands in front of the gate to the apartments. He takes out his newly acquired key and uses it to unlock the gate. What else would he use the key for? He enters through the gate and then quickly goes through the closest double doors. He finds himself in a stairwell. To his right are some mail boxes. He quickly checks them and finds nothing interesting. Next to the mail boxes is a red square. James then begins to prod it.

* * *

**Quickie:** Hullo. I had intended for this chapter to be longer, but didn't happen. BOO. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed. How about that James bothered to save, unlike Harry. I assume James and Frank are related. If they aren't, tough shit.


	3. The Crack and the Golf Ball

**Author Note:** Even I work at Christmas. MERRY CHRISTMAS

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Graham Norton. Although he is a hell of lot more funny than I am.

* * *

Having stared at the strange red square James grew bored. After all you would be if you had been looking at the exact same spot for nearly three months. Since he is bored, James decides to explore the rest of the apartment building. There is nothing much to do with the square. With a quick tap dance James goes on his merry way. 

At the top of the first set of stairs James is faced with his first obsticle. Should he go through the door or continue to climb the never ending stairs. For sake of convience James goes for the door option. The worst that could happen is he runs into a monster with one mighty huge knife.

Once he enters the hallway the first thing he sees is a Monster Trapped in Coat. Feeling rather tired from climbing the stairs; James chooses to avoid battle with the creature for a change. Amazing. He can skip like Graham Norton through the streets of South Vale and not even lose his breath, but climbing a set of stairs nearly kills him. James carefully walks around the monster and then suddenly runs down the hallway, entering the first room he comes across. Guess he was not as tired as one thought.

Unlike the rest of the apartment building this room has a light. To be exact a flashlight. A flashlight on a mannequin. A mannequin wearing Mary's clothes. James notices the mannquin. "Mary?" Asking a mannequin a question is stupid. Asking a lampost if it's seen a little girl is just being an imbecile. "Mary, wheres your head at?" Finally noticing the mannequin is in fact headless; James could not resist asking such a stupid question. In fact he is now on the floor laughing at that very question. It appears James is quite eccentric.

Wiping away tears of laughter James stands back up and pulls the flashlight off the mannequin. He then leaves the room. The first thing he notices is that the Monster Trapped in Coat is gone. The second thing he notices is that it has been replaced with a floor legged mannequin. For the sake of naming the monster he encounters; James decides this one shall be called Bob. For no reason other than he finds the name Bob funny.

He decides to leave the Bob be. After checking all the door and finding them broken or locked James decides it's time to climb those damn stairs. In no time he reaches the top and is happy to find no more stairs to climb. James goes through the door. Part of the hallway is blocked off by bar reaching from the floor to the ceiling. On the other side of the bars is a key.

Since the key is shining James decides it is a must have. Bending he reaches through the bars and tries to grab the key. He hears the key bounce off something and then a pain in his hand. "Ha ha." He looks up to see a little blonde girl running. "You snotty little brat." James shouts in anger. "Huh" The little girl stops and turns to look at him.

"Now that I have your undivided attention. You underestimated my Super Duper 2001 Matrix Style Plank-O-Wood 3000. Ha." James says as he pulls the wooden plank with nail out of his pants. It could have been his pocket of course. It is too dark to tell. "And next time I see you I'm going to beat the living shit out of you with it. Never steps on a mans hand." The little girl shrugs, taking no interest in James' threat, and continues down the hallways.

With a sigh James turns and heads down the hallway. The first door he comes to is apartment 302. With a smile James ponders if this room is cursed like the one at South Ashfield Heights.

**Meanwhile....**

**South Ashfield Heights Room 302**

"And er that is the tour of the er apartment." Frank says gloomly to the possible new tenant Henry Townshend. Henry nods his head. So far he is very impressed by the apartment. It's in a great location. He can watch the comings and goings of people. Best of all the rent is cheap. There has got to be a catch. "Any questions?" Frank finally asks after a long silence.

"Is there anything I should know about this apartment?" Franks thinks for a moment then nods his head. "There is a kid that comes every week and knocks on the door. Richard Braintree usually chases him away." Henry once again nods. He is a man of very few words. "Oh yes and it's also cursed." Frank says as an after thought. Henry's expression stays the same. "Oh and it is haunted by a guy called Joseph Screiber."

This time Henry's expression turns to excitement. "Oh I met him on a gay cruise just last week. He said he was kicked out of America for digging up a serial killers grave." Henry says flicking a limp wrist in the air. "You mean that bastard is still alive?" Frank asks rather since Joseph still owes him rent. Henry nods his back to be expressionless. "Next time you see that bastard tell him I want my rent money." Henry once again nods.

"Are you taking the apartment or not?" Frank asks. Henry scans the apartment. It would appear Henry is having doubt. "You also get this free picture." Franks says holding up a picture that has appeared out of nowhere. The picture has made up Henry's mind. "I'll take it." They shake hands and leave the apartment to sign papers.

"So Joseph is gay?"

"No. He was just writing an article about gay cruises."

"Ah."

**Woodside Apartments, Apartment 307**

Today has been a bad day for Pyramid Head. First he had to complete paperwork about the tortures of the day before. Paperwork is not Mr. Heads strong point. Then someone decided to polish his pyramid helmet which ended up glowing red. This led to the event of a girly scream from the blonde guy known as James. Pyramid Head had only wanted to show him his new great knife. The polished helmet ruined those chances. To cheer himself up Pyramid Head has decided to go play with the Mannequins. Known to James as Bobs.

As Pyramid Head and the Bobs start playing James enters the apartment. Afraid that the red pyramid thing will him, he hides in a nearby closet. From his view in the closet James mistakes Pyramid Head's game of Blend the Mannequins for something it is not. To be exact he mistakes it for porn. "Monster porn" James says with a quick giggle. Pyramid Head hears the giggle and notices that James.

With the intention of showing off his great knife, Pyramid Head walks over to the closet. James in a panic pulls out his recently acquired handgun and begins shooting at the thing coming towards him. With each bullet that hits there is a plea of "Please stop" and "I only want to be friends." Each plea is ignored by the loon in a closet. With a sob Pyramid Head leaves the room, feeling unwanted and unloved.

After reloading the gun and picking a key James finally comes out of the closet. James has decided it is time to leave this hell hole of an apartment. Outside the apartment he finds the keys the little brat had kicked away from him. He picks it up happy to have the shiny key. James' new mission is to find the brat and go through with that threat.

After wandering aimlessly, unblocking a rubbish shaft and picking up two coins James finds himself in apartment 101. Finding nothing unusual James decides now is the time for a bathroom break. James enters the bathroom and finds the fat guy from earlier vomiting into the toilet. That is not what he finds unusual though. The size of the guys builders arse is amazing. James stares at it wondering if he could drop a bowling ball down it.

"I didn't it. I....I swear. He was like that when I got here." The vomiting guy says. "Yeah. Good. Now carry on vomiting. I'm trying to concentrate." James says while holding a golf ball, aiming it for the guys butt crack. At such short notice he could only find a golf ball.

"I didn't do it." The guy once more tries to tell James who is still aiming with the golf ball. "Uhum. My name is James. James Sunderland." The guy starts vomiting in the toilet again. James drops the golf ball. It misses the butt crack and bounces on the floor. Cursing under his breath James looks for the golf ball.

"Eddie." The guy, now known as Eddie, says.

James finds the golf ball and picks it up. "You're not friends with that red pyramid thing, are you?" James asks while re-aiming the ball above the butt crack. Eddie once again vomits into the toilet. James waits for him to stop. Aiming the golf ball into the butt crack is hard when the butt is moving.

The butt stops moving. Once again James aims the golf ball at the butt crack. "No. Are you friends with that yellow cube thing?" Eddie asks, his tone of voice full of mockery. James drops the golf ball once moreand this time it goes straight into the crack. Eddie screams in anger. James shoots out the bathroom faster than the eye can see. Leaving behind a very angry Eddie to pull a golf ball out of his butt.

James finally stops running at the fire exit on the second floor. Taking out his shiny key, he unlocks the door.


	4. Pyramid Head: The Dancing Queen

**Author Note:** Has anyone ever heard Jimmy The Homicidal Maniac? It's bloody funny as hell. I was going to say something useful but forgot what it was. Damn, I'll remember.

* * *

The second he enters the room James glances around. There appears to be nothing of no use. There is only just a shotgun, a machine gun, a magnum, a rocket laucher and enough ammunation for him to kill all the monsters in Silent Hill and more. However this is not useful. At least in the eyes of James it is not useful. Nobody ever said James was a genius. It does seem necessary to say he is looking for his dead wife. In a town full of monsters. Monsters that were manifested from his own sick and twisted mind. What a sick little monkey he is.

Deciding that all the weapons in the room are in fact useless, James looks towards the hallway. It appears to be filled with an unnatural amount of light. Curious about where all the light is coming from James heads towards the hallways. In the hallway he discovers the light was coming from the room across from the one he was just in. James enters and finds the source of the light. It is such a beautiful sight that it brings a tear to his eye.

A toilet.

James looks at the toilet with pride swelling deep within him. Why he is proud to be in front of the toilet is unknown. Maybe he nature is calling or maybe it is just because he is insane. Most likely it is because he has never had the chance to put his hand down a toilet before.

Ever since he was a young boy; James had wanted, had urges to put his hand down toilets. Mainly to see if he would receieve anything in return for his brave effort. However everytime he tried someone would stop him. At home, when he was a young boy, it was always his father. At school it was always a teacher. After he had married Mary she would stop. Still in school a teacher would stop him. Now things have changed. His father is in South Ashfield, Mary is dead and there is not a teacher within a stone-throws distance.

James smiles and puts his hand down the toilet.

James moves his hand about the mixture of urine, feces and water when he comes across something else in the mess. He grips whatever it is in his hand. Pulling his hand out of the toilet he finds a piece of paper. James looks at the paper for a few minutes trying to work what is written on it. He then turns it the right way up and discovers four numbers are written on it. With a shrug he leaves his pride and joy behind.

He then leaves the apartments and finds himself in yet another hallway. In the hallway is a Bob. Deciding that he will kill the Bob later; James heads down to the first floor of the apartment building. On his way he picks up a map. Some of the doors on the map has strange marks covering. This could mean only one thing, James decides. It means cats have invaded the place where maps are made.

In the hallway of the first floor James heads straight for room 109. He searches around the apartment before entering one of the bedtrooms. Inside the room is a small table and a mirror that takes up the entire back wall. The woman from the graveyard is lying on the floor, looking into the mirror, holding a knife in her hand. If anything she looks quite content there. In her own little world. Of course the knife is screaming 'She's gonna kill herself' shortly followed by its insane laughter.

"Oh it's you." The woman says finally noticing James is standing there watching her.

James nods his head. "Yes it is I, James Sunderland. The most manly man there ever was." He says with pride. Add huge ego to the list of things James Sunderland has. "Angela." The woman now known as Angela introduces herself.

"Angela. Okay. I don't know what you're planning but there is always another way."

"Really? But you're the same as me. It's easier just to run. Besides it's what we deserve." Angela says. She then thinks about what she said for a moment. Before James can say anything she starts talking again. "Actually I don't deserve. You sure as hell do though."

"Did you find your mother" James asks trying to get off the subject. Afterall he does deserve to die.

"No. She's not anywhere. Do you think she could be in Nowhere" Angela asks as she starts to sit up. James shrugs. "Erm...right. Anyway, did you find who you were looking for" Angela asks

"No." James says with a sigh. He bends down next to Angela and shows her a picture of Mary. "Her name's Mary. She's my wife."

Angela looks at the picture. "I'm sorry."

James sighs again. "It doesn't matter anyway. She's dead." James thinks for a moment. "I'm not crazy. Perfectly sane." James adds as an afterthought. To prove he is sane he tap dances and falls to the ground.

Angela walks over to the door; convinced James is indeed insane. As she reaches the door James stands back up. "Erm...yeah. Right." Angela looks at the knife in her hand and gets an idea. "Ca..can you hold this for me? If I kept it I'm not sure what I'd do." James shrugs and holds his hand out so Angela can give him the knife. Instead Angela lunges at him. He dodges the attack.

"I..I'm sorry..." Angela says when her plan to kill the insane man failed. Although one lunge is not trying very hard. "I...I've been bad." Angela puts the knife on a nearby table and runs out of the room. James shrugs not understanding what the problem with Anglea is. He picks up the knife and leaves the room. However he does not notice the coin sitting on said table. Most importantly he does not notice the handgun bullets that are in the room.

James proceeds to apartment 106: along the way checking the other apartment doors which are all locked. Inside is a desk. The desk just so happens to have five slots for five coins. James pulls out the two coins he found earlier and puts them in the slots. Nothing happens. Scratching his head he reads the carving on the desk. None of it makes any sense.

James looks at the desk trying to figure out how to open. He suddenly clicks his thumb and forefinger and runs out the apartment. A few minutes he re-enters holding the rocket laucher from apartment 203. He stands in the corner of the room and fires a rocket at the desk. The desk shatters into millions of pieces and now there is a huge hole leading to the next apartment. He examines the rocket launcher and discovers it now empty. With a sigh he looks around the ruins of the desk and finds a key. With a quick victory dance James leaves the apartment and head back to the second floor.

**Second Floor Stairwell**

With his unsuccessful attempt at showing the blonde man his brand new knife, Pyramid Head wandered the apartment building in a huff. While wandering he ran into Larry: one of the many Monster-Trapped-In-Coats that wander Silent Hill. Today Larry was not his usual happy-go-lucky self. He was rather stressed because he can not dance. So being the nice friend and fellow he is: Pyramid Head decided that he would teach Larry how to dance. Hence why they are in the stairwell.

"It's just step right, step left, twirl, step back, twirl again, pelvic thrust and then strike a pose." Pyramid Head explains while doing dancing in a suprisingly graceful manner. Larry once again tries to do what his friend just showed him. This time he does it perfectly. "See, I said you could do it." Pyramid Head says. "Oh, want to see a new dance move I learnt? Will need you though to do it." Pyramid Head asks. Larry nods eagerly and then vomits acid into the water behind him.

Pyramid Head walks up behind Larry, picks him up, twists him upside and does some weird dance moves. All the while Larry is laughing like a mad man. While they are having fun the door opens and then shuts. Pyramid Head looks over to see James looking at him in horror. Pyramid Head immediately drops Larry and waves his hand in horror at James. "It's not how it looks" He says and looks around for a distraction. He sees his knife. "Want to see my new knife" He asks nervously and starts walking towards James who is now trying to open the door.

James turns to look at Pyramid Head. He is now wishing he had not wasted the rocket launcher on that desk. He straightens up and pulls out his handgun. James begins shooting at the Pyramid Head. With each bullet that hits the monster there is a small series of 'ow' and curses. James ignores it and carries on shooting at Pyramid Head. Eventually a siren goes off and the water in the stairwell drains away.

"Damn you God." Pyramid Head shouts at the ceiling. "I didn't get to show my knife off properly." With that said Pyramid Head goes down the stairs and leaves the apartment building.

James looks at the stairwell. He looks at Larry and shrugs. James goes down the stairs while checking his handgun. He discovers it is now empty and that he will have to use his Plank-O-Wood 3000. With a sigh he leaves the apartment building and all its horrors behind.


	5. The Cracks Widen

**Author Note:** I hate repeating myself. I can't find the time to update. I demand answers from those cretins at college. Evil scum of the Earth, they are. The only thing worse than wet socks is college. FACT! Ladies and gentlemen, tis a fact. Note I have nothing against Maria. Hmm, I'm giving Henry way too much attention. Erm... Got bored while writing this, so likely to be shite.

**/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\**

James stood and stared at his shoes. They were wet and worst of all so were his socks. He gives each foot a shake in hope they will dry slightly. With a sigh he slowly climbs down the steps into the alley. As he walks along the alley he begins cursing at his misfortune.

"Damn red pyramid thing making me wasting precious bullets on it's stupid bullet proof helmet. Damn water getting my sexy new shoes and socks wet. Damn litt..." He stops cursing seeing the little girl that stepped on his hand sitting on the wall. He silently curses about his lack of bullets. He once again sighs and tries to start a conversation with the girl. "It was you, wasn't it? You're the one who stepped on my hand."

The little girl looked from torturing a bird, most likely the only bird in Silent Hill, and smiled evilly at James. "I don't know." She says while rolling her eyes. "Maybe I did." The girl's evil smile became wider. "And next time it will be your balls." James takes a few steps away from the wall, with his mouth in an o shape and eyes wide, Plank-O-Wood 3000 protecting his favourite area. He decides it is best to be civilized towards this spawn of Satan child.

"Would you like some candy?" James offers even though he does not have any with him. The girl shakes her head. "A lollipop?" The girl shakes her head again. "A cuddly teddy bear?" The girl once again shakes her head. James opens his mouth with another suggestion but the girl interrupts him. "Stop trying to bribe me."

Shocked that she knows the concept of bribery, James decides it is time to take a different approach. He looks towards the bird that the girl had been torturing wondering exactly what it had done to deserve such a horrible fate. Deciding it would be best to get on the good of the brat on the wall he knows there is only one thing he can do. Look out for her wellbeing despite the fact he already despises her. "So, what's a little br...girl like you doing here anyway?"

The girl looked at James knowing fine well what he was up to. Hoping for a chance that it will eventually lead to her kicking James in the crotch, she decides to play along. "Are you blind or something?" She looks towards her torture victim and giggles at it's twitching. She picks up a stick and begins poking at the bird. The bird lets out a loud screech. The girl giggles again.

James jumps at the sound of the bird screeching. He could not help but feel sorry for the poor beast. That and the urge to smother it with a pillow. He shook his head and looked at the girl in time to see her put a letter in the pocket of her blue dress. He points at her. "What's that letter?"

"None of your business," The girl stands up and points towards James. "You didn't love Mary anyway!" A demonic voice bellows from the girls mouth. She jumps off the wall, leaving James by himself. James stares dumbly at the spot the girl was standing on. "Wait! Where did that evil demon-like voice come from?"

With a shrug he carries on heading towards Rose Water Park. Along the way he searches for anything that could of use on his little adventure. To his relief he finds a box of ammo for his gun and a health drink. There was only one question one his mind. Why was there boxes of ammo and bottles of health drinks lying about the streets of the town. While these thoughts were running through his head; he walks head first into a wall. Whether by good luck or not, he had now found the entrance to Rose Water Park.

"Please God, don't let Mary be here." With that he continues to walk though the park.

Soon he reaches the lake shore. He looks over the lake to find that he can't see an inch in front of his face because of the fog. He decides to walk onwards. Soon a silhouette appears in the fog. James cautiously moves forward with Plank-O-Wood 3000 ready to kill whatever is hiding the fog. As he gets closer it begins to look more human, until he finally reaches it and sees Mary. He curses silently under his breath. "Mary."

The woman turns towards James with a smile on her face. It appears she is not Mary after all. She just looks like Mary would if she were to dress like a whore and would offer special favours to men she only just met. Of course this woman is not Cynthia either. So who is this woman? Most likely a Mary/Cynthia hybrid born just to torment James by acting sexy. In reality she just makes overweight women feel ugly. We all know she is a bitch and she has not said one word yet.

"Do I look like your girlfriend?" Asks the Mary/Cynthia hybrid; instantly switching on the seductive charm which will make any man putty in her hand. James is naturally no exception. He is already drooling like the dimwitted person he is. All respect for James has flew out of every gamer's window. Except the one's with the IQ of minus God-knows-what. Though they are most likely still working their way through the forest. Give those morons some sympathy. Although, maybe they do not deserve it.

"Er...yeah. Kind of. A much sluttier version of her." the slut version of Mary looks offended. She is on a mission though so she needs to stay on this not subtle man's good side. She will achieve what she needs to do even if it means a painful death or three.

"I'm Maria."

"Yeah, yeah. You haven't seen Mary by any chance? Looks like you except dresses in a boring fashion. Is dead. She might be rotting. Said she would be waiting in our special place." It seems like Maria will get that painful death if she sticks around James.

Despite the fact she is quite disturbed by the last comment from Jimbo, Maria decides sticking with him would not be such a bad idea. "No, I haven't. Is this your only special place?"

James thinks for a moment then points in a random direction. "The hotel." And with that said he is off; quicker than the speed of light. At least he would have been had he not tripped over his own feet. Now instead of heading to the hotel he has a nice view up Maria's skirt. Maria kicks him the ribs and starts heading towards the exit of the park. James stands up and runs past Maria. Maria starting running after him.

After much running and the assault of Flying Bobs; James and his newly acquired hooker find that the bridge has collapsed. Nearby is a corpse with a bloody map next to it. Maria examines the map while James stares at the gaps preventing from him getting to the hotel. There is only one thing he can now do. He takes a few steps.

"What're you doing?"

James trips over his feet again. "You're bad luck."

"I am if you want me to be."

James stands back up. "I'm going to walk over that gap. If Jesus can walk one water, then I can cross that gap. If Cheryl float cross a gap like that so can I."

"No. You can't." Maria pushes James back the way they came. "And I know exactly where we need to go." Maria continues to push James as a Flying Bob flies over both their heads. James stops himself from being pushed further in front of the Historical Society.

"I can climb over the fence and steel a boat."

"No. The fence is too high. You could fall and die."

James and Maria continue their journey until they reach the bowling alley. James enters the building. Despite being the one to lead him there, Maria stays outside.

Inside James finds Eddie eating pizza. Any normal person would be wondering how Eddie came to acquire said pizza but not James. Yet again James is mesmerized by the big fellow's butt crack. While James is in his own little world filled with a butt; Eddie and the little girl are having a conversation. James hears none of it.

He finally snaps out of it when a green bowling ball rolls across towards him and Eddie. James catches a glimpse of the girl as she is leaving the through the nearby double doors. James, with his desire to punish the little brat, makes his presence known to Eddie. "Don't just sit there and eat pizza. We have to go after her. There's monsters out there. Hell will I let them kill her before I have the chance to punish her."

Eddie continues to eat his pizza and looks towards James. "Huh? Laura? She'll be fine. The monsters run in fear when she is near."

James shrugs and looks to Eddie. "Can I have a slice of that pizza?" Eddie ignores him and carries on eating. Taking that as a no; James chooses to stare at the green bowling. He begins wondering whether or not it would fit down Eddie's butt crack. The scream from Eddie when he dropped the golf ball down there was amusing to James. Maybe the bowling would have an even better reaction from the comfortably round guy.

Having made his decision James picks up the bowling ball. Holding the ball above Eddie, he aims at the butt crack. He moves the ball slightly to make sure it is on target. Finally letting go of the ball, it completely misses the butt crack and instead land on Eddie's head. A scream of anger and pain comes from Eddie as James bolts from the building. Outside he runs straight into Maria.

"Did I just hear a scream?"

"No. Er... we need to hide." With that James runs towards the back alley with Maria following slowly behind him. Minutes later, they find themselves magically in front of Brookhaven Hospital. The little girl entering the building as they wonder how they ended up there.


End file.
